


[Podfic] Contrary to Fact

by thriceandonce (sylvaine)



Category: The Iliad - Homer
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Community: podfic_bingo, Cover Art, Gen, Latin, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Repods Welcome
Language: Lingua latina
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 10:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvaine/pseuds/thriceandonce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Tres viae quibus cogitant: si Patroclus viveret.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>(Three ways in which people think: if Patroculus were alive)</em>
</p>
<p>(Podfic of 'Contrary to Fact' by via_ostiense)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Contrary to Fact

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Contrary to Fact](https://archiveofourown.org/works/162889) by [via_ostiense](https://archiveofourown.org/users/via_ostiense/pseuds/via_ostiense). 



> This fills my [](http://podfic-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**podfic_bingo**](http://podfic-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) square "Non-English language". [](http://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**reena_jenkins**](http://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/) has recorded a lovely version of this, too, which you can find [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/483007). 
> 
> Also [on my DW journal](http://sylvaine.dreamwidth.org/51431.html).

**Title:** [Contrary to Fact](http://archiveofourown.org/works/162889)  
 **Author:** [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/via_ostiense/profile)[](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/via_ostiense)**via_ostiense**  
 **Length:** 0:07:13  
 **Rating:** gen  
 **Pairing:** Achilles/Patroclus  
 **Warning(s):** character death in the past, and the grief associated with that  


Download links (right-click to save):  
[mp3](http://sylvaine.parakaproductions.com/audio/podfic/myths/%5Biliad%5D_contrary_to_fact_%28via_ostiense-author_sylvaine-reader%29.mp3) (7.1 MB) | [m4b](http://sylvaine.parakaproductions.com/audio/podfic/myths/%5Biliad%5D_contrary_to_fact_%28via_ostiense-author_sylvaine-reader%29.m4b) (4.1 MB)

Or you can listen to it right here (thanks [](http://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://paraka.dreamwidth.org/)**paraka**!):


End file.
